


Goodbye

by huvudrollen



Series: The many small stories of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's life's [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lost alternative ending to His Last Vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

They stand at the runway. The last final moments that they would see each other. John had lost Sherlock once. He didn’t want to loose him again! He was already broken after the first time. But those two painful years. The worst time in his life. He had known exactly what to say to him then. But now...the words wouldn’t come out of he’s mouth. He had lost the ability to speak! No he hadn’t, cause who could know what to say to your best friend and ex flat mate ? The person who mattered most to you in the world. He would give up Mary and everything to do the impossible. Be with Sherlock. But he knew that he couldn’t have Sherlock. They would never see each other again! That is the only reason that he forgave Mary for what she did. The terrible thing she did to tear him into more pieces than he already was in. ”I don’t know exactly how to say this too you my dear John” Sherlock said. They both knew what he was going to say. It had been on both of their tongues for four bloody years! The best years in both of their life’s. ”You know...when you were dead-all those things i said..i meant it Sherlock” he said. Cause he did. He remember it well cause it had hurt to say those words and he was dying. From the inside and out. The grief had been eating him from the inside like he was a good meal! ”I know John-i know” Sherlock said. They were both fighting with the words. The words which wanted to be screamed out loud. ”You know that curious day at Bart’s hospital...the first time we met ?” Sherlock asked. John nodded he knew that day exactly by heart. ”You took all the air out of it and i knew John-i knew that you were a keeper”. Sherlock Holmes showed emotions! Tears was in he's eyes and his voice was shaky. John didn't have to say anything. He just had to get the courage to look his friend in the eyes . "You know i started to feel something for you John Watson when you killed that cabbie only, 24 hours after we met!". John smiled at the memory. He had never been so sure of anything in his life that day. He hadn't even hesitated! "I always knew that it was you John-cause you do and make me feel things that i never experienced!". John nodded. Yes Sherlock made him feel things too. "Cause i was so alone-i didn't even know if someone could love me before i met you John". They both knew the three words that laid hidden in their minds and hearts. Those words who had been showing itself many times but never gotten the chance to escape. "I have never gotten to say these word before ver in my life-cause i wanted to give them to the right person…" Sherlock said. They stared at each other in the eyes. The eyes were the window to the soul. Maybe that is why Sherlocks eyes was so magnificent. Because he was an sparkling person who had so much to give the world. "I love you John an these feeling are strange for debut i am ready to someday-maybe forget them or use them". Tears were falling down from Johns eyes. Why was he crying ? Yes his flatmate and best friend had just cofessed his deep feelings for him. What should you do now ? You have never handled this situation before. But still isn't this the man that you dreamed about and never confessed your feeling for ? What should you do now to show how much you love him ? Oh yes. John stood on his toes and took he's hand in Sherlocks soft curls. His heart beat faster. Their lips touched. And they kissed. Finally after 4 years! And now all he was feeling. Would just lead to another heartbreak. They tore apart. There was no embarrassing excuses. They know that Mycroft and Mary saw them. But let them see. Cause they don't matter in the end. They kissed again and then Sherlock sat on the plane. Leaving everything behind and never coming back. The east wind took him and left John alone once again


End file.
